Sub-Ddraig Gear
Sub-Ddraig Gear (サブドライグギア), also known as the Other Scarlet Gauntlet of the Welsh Dragon (他のスカーレットウェールズドラゴンのガントレット), is an Sacred Gear created from an jewel from the Boosted Gear. It is currently wielded by Maho Gremory. Summary The Sub-Ddraig Gear, was created in volume 11 of Jester of the Gremory Clan, as Maho's Sacred Gear, by using an jewel from the Boosted Gear, witchcraft, and alchemy, and dubbed the Sub-Ddraig Gear by Rias Gremory and Uther Pendragon. Appearance The appearance of Sub-Ddraig Gear, is identical to the Boosted Gear, but with an scarlet tint. Abilities The Sub-Ddraig Gear has the ability to Boost which can double the user's physical and magical power every 15 seconds, Transfer increased power to other people or objects, and Penetrate, this allows the user's attacks to hit, even through powerful defensive barriers. Announcements * Jewel Booster: Summons the Sub-Ddraig Gear. * Boost: Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 15 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit. In Balance Breaker mode, this call is announced ever 5 seconds until the user reaches his/her limit. * Burst: This announcement is called when the Sub-Ddraig Gear's wielder reaches his/her physical limit. Once called, all of the user's increased powers are drained. * Transfer: Transfers increased power to other people or objects. * Scarlet Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker: Activates the Scale Mail armor, Sub-Ddraig Gear Scale Mail. The first call was used in When Maho witnessed Uther, Shuri and Lucas attacked by The Blind Man. * Jet: Allows Maho to fly with her Dragon Wings while in Scale Mail mode. * Penetrate:' '''Allows Maho's attacks to bypass defensive abilities. * '''Juggernaut Drive': Activates Juggernaut Drive. * Domination Overdrive: Activates Scarlet Empireo Drive. Forms Sub-Ddraig Gear: Scale Mail Sub-Ddraig Gear: Scale Mail '(サブドライグギア：スケールメール, ''Sabu Doraigu Gia: Sukeiru Meiru): Also known as the '''Other Armor of the Scarlet Dragon, is the Balance Breaker of Sub-Ddraig Gear which creates a Scarlet Dragon Armor with green jewels that cover the user's body and strengthens its powers and abilities. When active, the user can double their power every 5 seconds. The armor has two rocket thruster on it's back for a temporary boost of speed and flight, from them can come out a pair of retractable Dragon wings that enables the user for proper flight. Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive (覇龍, Jagānōto Doraivu): Also known as the Dragon of Supremacy, like Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing and Divine Dub-Albion, Sub-Ddraig Gear also has access to this form. This form unleashes the full power of the Welsh Dragon, but the user will lose their sanity and their life will also be devoured. Maho first went into Juggernaut Drive in Volume 9, which would also be her last time. It also has access to the Longinus Smasher, one of the most powerful attacks of the Boosted Gear. Similar to the original Boosted Gear, Sub-Ddraig Gear's Juggernaut Drive, requires an chant to activate. The chant goes as follows: : I, who am about to awaken, : Am the False Dragon who has bastardized the principles of domination from the True Red Dragon : I laugh at the "infinite", grieve at the "dream", and admire the "truth" : I shall become the Scarlet Dragon of your Domination : And I shall hang you in the prisons of solitude of the scarlet heavens! Scarlet Empireo Ddraig Scarlet Empireo Ddraig (スカーレットエンピレオドライグ, Sukaretto Enpireo Doraigu), also known as the Scarlet and White Dragon of Welsh Domination, is a new form that Maho attained in Volume 12 that changes the color of her Scale Mail armor to scarlet and white. Maho designed the form after Divine Dividing's Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive, and like it, it does not consume her life. It has access to the a ability called, Implosion Booster, the Sub-Ddraig Gear version of Compression Divider, that transfers large amounts of power to the body of a specific opponent until they overload due to an excess amount of power and die. Like the Juggernaut Drive and Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive, it requires a special chant to activate. The chant goes as follows. : I, who is been reborn and awakened : Am the Scarlet Princess who has merged with the principles of white domination : I shall walk the road of Supremacy by having infinite and truthful crimson hopes and dreams : I shall become the Scarlet Dragon of Silver Purgatory : And I shall show you the past abyss which bathed in burning red light! Trivia * Scarlet Empireo Ddraig, is named and desinged after Divine Dividing's Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive. ** The meaning of "empireo" is "heavenly and celestial". Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears